


Командная работа

by maeuschen_ins



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:37:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeuschen_ins/pseuds/maeuschen_ins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовка о работе и отношениях ассасинов в современном мире. Упоминание черт вселенной Watch_Dogs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Командная работа

**Author's Note:**

> Бета Julia_Devi
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Ubisoft 2016 (под впечатлением от этого арта: http://i038.radikal.ru/1503/57/c5571891d833.png)

Треугольный символ Абстерго горел ровным белым светом, хотя ещё даже не вечерело, и выглядел весьма претенциозно. Здание — естественно — было высоким, блестело на тусклом городском солнце стеклом и сталью, а с крыши только что снялся гражданский вертолёт. Внутри небоскрёб был пронизан различными средствами безопасности, которые и не снились рядовым компаниям-миллиардерам. Абстерго Индастриз была чем угодно, кроме рядовой фармацевтической компании, коей она прикрывалась, но, разумеется, этого не знал никто ни в этом мегаполисе, ни в остальных штатах, ни на целой планете — кроме ограниченного круга лиц.

И ассасинов. Двое из них как раз стояли в подворотне через улицу, дожидаясь команды координатора, а пока разглядывали весь пафос и глянец строения напротив. Деньги у тамплиеров действительно имелись. Но преимущество ассасинов было не в богатстве, а в технологиях — почти все уличные камеры были предусмотрительно отвёрнуты от этих двоих, в эффекте неожиданности — даже тамплиеры не ждали нападения на один из своих головных офисов среди бела дня, в невидимости — кто бы мог заподозрить невооружённых людей с открытыми лицами, и, прежде всего, в сплочённой командной работе.

С последним, правда, выходила накладка. Альтаир ибн Ла-Ахад и Малик А-Саиф не разговаривали, потому что в очередной раз поссорились из-за какой-то бытовой мелочи. Может быть, такое мало чем могло помочь перед предстоящей операцией, но из всей американской семьи ассасинов именно эти два сирийца были лучшими. Альтаир чувствовал врага, как никто, прятался на самом виду не хуже, чем в тени, и мог пройти сквозь кишащее тамплиерами здание, не оставив физических и цифровых следов. Малик, несмотря на то, что лишился пару лет назад левой руки — из-за Альтаира, кстати, — правой стрелял всё ещё безупречно точно. Свой Кольт с глушителем при этом он умудрялся прятать так надёжно только одному ему известными способами, что ни один металлоискатель не мог его засечь. Альтаир, к слову, предпочитал древний, как их орден, скрытый клинок, схемы к которому откопал когда-то в архивах, собрал самостоятельно и, не задумываясь, заплатил кровавую цену — безымянный палец левой руки. Потом, конечно, когда он приехал в США, пара учёных ассасинов доработали эти схемы, но оружие Альтаир менять не стал. В общем-то, они с Маликом отлично сработались, поэтому менять накануне дня икс планы никто не стал.

— Видик улетел, готовность пять минут, — прошелестел в их ушах Дезмонд.

Альтаир покосился из-под капюшона на Малика, который стоял, прислонившись спиной к шершавому кирпичу стены, и бездумно ковырялся в смартфоне. Хотя ни один, казалось, не отреагировал на команду координатора, оба были поглощены работой: высматривали трафик и людей, вспоминали расположение коридоров офиса Абстерго — и при всём при этом между ними чувствовалось напряжение.

— Через десять минут после того, как вы войдёте, Шон перегрузит сервера, и это инициирует шатдаун, — напомнил Дезмонд. — Естественно, поднимется тревога. Альтаир, ты изымаешь блоки памяти, Малик, ты прикрываешь пути отхода. Ваша задача не погибнуть внутри и не попасть под обстрел, когда будете перебираться на соседний небоскрёб.

Малик хмыкнул. Он, конечно, возмущался полгода назад безумием и наглостью такой вылазки, но потом (после особо долгой ссоры с Альтаиром) принялся за добычу данных и подготовку. После сегодняшнего дня тамплиеры вцепятся в них зубами не хуже бойцовых собак, и даже если они вдвоём выживут, то им ещё добираться кружными путями до убежища. Малик проверил картинку на внутренних камерах — она была предусмотрительно подменена, щёлкнул кнопкой блокировки и спрятал смартфон в карман.

— Приготовься, Альтаир, — сказал он, отлепляясь от стены.

— Малик, — позвал его Альтаир и утащил подальше в тень переулка, где их было не видно с улицы. Он стянул с Малика капюшон, прижал к себе за шею и поцеловал горячо и сразу вглубь. Малик замер на секунду, а потом ответил, чувствуя, как мозолистые пальцы проводят по его покрытому щетиной подбородку в трогательно-нежном жесте, который так мало вязался с образом сильного безжалостного убийцы. Ссоры были забыты, все поводы ругаться в этот момент показались какими-то глупыми, и цепляющийся в него пышущий жизнью Альтаир на несколько мгновений отодвинул подальше все нужды Братства. Малик отпрянул, куснул Альтаира за шрам и обнял рукой.

— Твой брат совсем тебя растрогал, новичок, — проворчал он, пока пальцы Альтаира перебирали складки его толстовки, заодно проверяя ремни и скалолазные канаты.

— Дезмонд мне не брат, — автоматически поправил Альтаир, не вдаваясь, впрочем, в степень их родства. О том, какие мысли вызвали у него слова Дезмонда о том, что он или Малик могут погибнуть внутри, он умолчал. Всё было ясно без слов. Он снова коснулся губ Малика, почти целомудренно в этот раз.

— Выходим, — скомандовал Дезмонд.

И они по одному направились прочь из переулка переходить дорогу. Малик уже был внутри здания, и Альтаир, досчитав до тридцати, двинулся следом, как снова ожил Дезмонд.

— Хорошее шоу, Альтаир, — усмехнулся динамик.

Альтаир молча показал средний палец единственной камере, отслеживающей их с самого начала, проверил на всякий случай, насколько легко и бесшумно высвобождается клинок и, закусив губу, чтобы не улыбаться, скользнул в стеклянные двери.

Треугольный символ Абстерго вскоре погас.


End file.
